Sins of being pure Redone!
by Meyome2012
Summary: Meyome is planted into and arranged marriage with the Pastors son. But a new member of the church has gone and caught her eye, and after meeting in the forest, they begin spending time together. Will Meyome be forced to go through the arranged marriage? Or will she refuse and continue to spend time with the blue haired man who has no idea of her feelings? (crap summary is crap)


**Since I wrote this around the time I first started writing fanfiction, I know it wasn't as good as it could have been. But since my skills have greatly improved I figured I could treat you guys to a revamped version of it! **

* * *

I sat there eyes closed and bored out of my freakin mind while listening to Father Yamamoto introduce the newest members of the church. However, as he started introducing the last one my eyes opened and my attention was immediately caught.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez he came here from..."

I didn't listen, merely gazed at this perfect being god had graced the earth with. His sky blue hair and matching eyes were like magnets, my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them. When they met with mine I felt my face get warm with a blush, which I know he saw because he smirked. I quickly averted my gaze off towards one of the stain glass windows. For the rest of the service I was fighting with myself as to not look towards the choir where Father Jaegerjaquez was. After service was done Pastor Isshin called me up. Father Jaegerjaquez was conversing with the choir about practices, but as I walked past him I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Meyome! I wanted to tell you that your husband has been decided! After much discussion with your parents, you will be marrying my son." The pastor smiled and placed his hands onto my shoulders.

'Arranged marriage? Who even does that anymore?' I thought to myself while on the outside, "Well I guess I should be thankful it's someone I know." I said with a halfhearted smile.

"Yes my child the lord has smiled upon you. In two years' time you will wed my son. You may go now." He dismissed me back to my parents.

The ride home was filled with Mother going on about how beautiful the wedding was going to be while father merely told her that i need to start my wife training. When everything had settled down, I ran out of the house saying I was going to hang out with some friends. I ran, down the road, past the still open church, and down to the other side of town. All the way to a small river that ran just outside the limits. Checking my surroundings, I made sure no one was around before I changed into my workout clothes. I pulled out a heavy bag out of the nearby bushes that had been given to me by my old gym coach. While to the school, he had merely reported it stolen. After tossing the chain over a thick tree branch, I fastened it to a metal steak I had put into the ground. I took my phone out of my bag, plugged it into my iHome and began to play many provocative, yet fast paced songs for me to work out to. This was my daily workout, but if anyone would happen to see me I would've been in SO much trouble. That being because my family was the most religious in the town, except the pastor's family of course.

Thinking about the pastor got me thinking about his son, Ichigo. In front of his father and townsfolk he was what you'd expect of a pastors son. However, when you get him alone he does a wide variety of drugs, and it was well known among the girls that he liked to sleep around. Granted he was fun, and a great guy on a normal basis, but I didn't like the idea of spending the rest of my life with him. I became angry at the fact my parents had chosen a partner for me and began to hit the bag even harder. But while in the middle of a swing the music turned off. I spun and found Father Jaegerjaquez standing there.

"Having fun?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry I was just..." I trailed off while looking for my shirt, since all i was wearing on top was a sports bra. I was so embarrassed. "How long have you been there?"

"I got here earlier but I saw you working out and didn't want to interrupt. After all, I know very well that it's hard to be loyal to an exercise routine."

"Why are you out this far, Father Jaegerjaquez?" I asked tossing my shirt back on.

"Just call me Grimmjow," he smirked walking over and punched the bag, as if testing it. "And to answer your question, I saw you looked a bit upset when you left so, being the man of god I am, I wanted to see if I could help but had no clue where you were. That's when i saw you run by the church."

I sighed, grabbing my left arm in my right hand and looking to the side.

"Just think of it as confession." he suggested, placing a hand onto my shoulder, his touch sent what felt like a wave of electricity through me.

"All right. The Pastor and my parents set things up for me to marry the pastor's son in two years." I started to tell him how I felt.

Grimmjow scrunched his face, "An arranged marriage? Do people still do that?"

I laughed, he just replayed my initial reaction. "I mean the Ichigo is awesome don't get me wrong. But he has a bit of a reputation with the girls for sleeping around. And I don't want to marry someone who's going to be unfaithful." I finally got my main issue out.

"I see where you're coming from. All you can really do is tell your parents your view and hope they listen and consider your thoughts." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"They won't listen." I looked to the side and closed my eyes.

Not that it mattered anyway they weren't my real parents. My dad, Ulquiorra Cifer, and my mom, Neliel tu Oderschvank, were never able to have a child of their own so they adopted me. I'd been with them for 11 years, I was now 18.

"Well how about we get back to your workout?" he placed a hand on my head.

"We?" I opened my eyes to see him walking away.

"Yea, just hold on a minute." he went behind the tree, and when he came back out from it he was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"H-How?" I was acting shocked to try and cover up my embarrassment at seeing him in the tight shirt that showed off his well sculpted torso and arms.

"I always wear it under my clothes because like you I like to work out. I normally head straight to the gym after my work at the church."

"Oh." was all i thought of to say, my gaze accidentally fixed on his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

"Here let me show you some more moves." he smiled nodding his head towards the punching bag.

He began to show me some more advanced moves, and explaining exactly what moves worked what muscles. Although a couple of times I got distracted by said muscles he was showing me. For the rest of the afternoon we trained with the sound of the music and the creek in the background. I dreaded when 3pm came around. Sighing, I told him I had to go home.

"Don't worry. We can do this again tomorrow!" he smiled.

"Alright! What time?" I asked excited.

"Noon." He placed one of his large hands on my head.

"I'll be here." I nodded before running off.

So we trained every day, always at noon. He would always bring a lunch for us to start off the afternoon, and over that lunch we would talk about everything except church. Three Friday's later during one of our conversations he asked about my future plans.

"So are you planning on going to college?"

"Hmmm?" I looked over at him right as I was taking a bite of my sandwich, Grimmjow busted out laughing. I swallowed before giggling as well. "Yes to answer your question. I'll be studying abroad next year if everything turns out the way i planned it." I smiled at the fact my plan didn't involve Ichigo or kids.

"Abroad? Where?" His eyes widened a little bit.

"America, they have some very good schools for veterinary science."

"So you want to be a vet?"

"Yes, I've always loved animals." I smiled.

It may have just been me, but he seemed to sulk a little before finishing his sandwich.

"Well, let's go ahead and start the workout." He spoke standing up and reaching his hand for me. It obviously didn't take too much effort for him to pull me to my feet.

At the end of the session, I told Grimmjow that I wouldn't be able to make it the next day because it was my friend's birthday and we were all going to the mall. He smiled and told me to have fun, but as me and my friends were walking around, my friend's friend Rukia (who just so happened to be one of Ichigo's ex-lovers) pointed at a man who was looking in one of the shop windows at a pair of earrings. However the first thing I noticed of this man was his sky blue hair and my eyes widened.

"He's cute!" Rukia smiled deviously.

"What are you thinking about, Rukia?" the birthday girl, Orihime, asked.

"Girl you're 18 now! You need to get yourself a piece of a man."

Orihime blushed, "Wha-what makes you think I haven't already?"

I momentarily forgot about the man and chuckled to myself, her innocent reaction made it obvious she was a virgin. There was only one man she had eyes for, but unfortunately he had eyes for every other woman but her.

"Just shut up and let me help you, Ichigo will appreciate an experienced woman."

"Rukia!" I growled, "That comment was unnecessary." This was why I couldn't stand her, but I had promised Orihime beforehand that i would avoid starting a fight with her.

"Oh please, says the only other virgin here."

That was it. "I'd rather be a virgin than a woman with loose lips!"

"Excuse you!?" The short yet feisty girl bucked up to me.

"You heard me!" We both began to raise our voices, earning looks from everyone around us.

"Are you trying to start a fight?!" she push her forehead against my own.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight, I would beat you in a new york minute!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Guys," Orihime touched my shoulder as i came back into realization of our surroundings.

I pulled back and looked at Orihime.

She shook her head and smiled, "It's fine." She then looked at Rukia with a stern face. "You can go home now, Rukia."

"You're choosing her over me?! Bitch, you've known me longer!" She ran towards Orihime with a readied fist.

I stepped in and grabbed her fist as Orihime flinched. "It's ok Orihime."

She opened her eyes and straightened her posture, "Rukia, I have known you longer; but you've changed since we were little, and not for the better." her words came across firm, but her eyes waivered as if she wanted to cry.

Rukia scoffed, "Fuck you, goody two shoes!" she then glared at me, "This is all your fault, you pound baby!"

**[I couldn't think of a mean slang for 'adopted kid' so i used that in reference to 'pound puppy' and how one would adopt a puppy from the local pound.]**

My eyes narrowed as my own fist flew through the air and connected with her jaw. "Take that back!" as i began to run at her, a large hand grabbed me and pulled me into a strong embrace. "LET ME GO!"

"Meyome, please calm down." was the deep whisper in my ear. My head whipped to see the blue eyed male currently restraining me.

My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten he was there. I hung my head and sighed. I was then released and Orihime threw her arms around my neck. I returned her hug as we both dropped to our knees.

"Young lady," Grimmjow looked to Rukia. "I suggest you take your leave before Security takes you away."

After Rukia ran, I dropped my head into Orihimes neck. I felt Orihimes hand on the back of my head as she tightened the grip she had on me.

"What's going on here?" I heard a different male voice approach with slow, heavy footsteps.

"Ah! Hey Yammy, it's been a long time! Don't worry, everything has been taken care of." I heard the smile on Grimmjow's face.

The new voiced sighed, "Good, that's less I have to do. And it's good to see you too, what have you been up to?"

As they continued their conversation I grew more curious and lifted my head.

"Are you all right now?" Orihime placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Yea, sorry about that." I looked on as Orihime stood up and walked over to Grimmjow. "Orihime?" I called after her, making Grimmjow and the guard look our way.

"Thank you for helping my friend." Orihime bowed. "You're the leader of the Choir aren't you? At church?"

"Ah! I knew I recognized you! I was only doing as god would have wished." Grimmjow smiled. "How are you doing over there?" He then looked my way.

"I'm fine, thank you for your help." I stood up and bowed as well.

"Good I'll see you two at church tomorrow then." Grimmjow smiled before turning to the guard. "Come on Yammy, I'll buy you lunch!"

I watched as he walked away, turning his head to look back at me. I felt a little heat in my cheeks.

"Meyome, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"What? Where'd that come from?" I glanced over at her.

"I think that guy likes you. I notice his eyes looking at you when you were arguing with Rukia, and just now, he looked back at you." She smiled while continuing to look in the direction they left.

I blew a razz berry and smiled. "Come on, we should go ourselves." I turned away and began to walk.

Orihime ran ahead in front of me. "Let's go to the Sweet factory!"

"All right." I smiled. But before walking after her, I looked back. Sure enough, at the table on the outer-most skirt of the food court Grimmjow was waiting for his friend. He glanced over at me. My eyes widened before I whipped around and ran after Orihime.

-Grimmjow's POV-

I let out a single chuckle as I saw her innocent reaction before she ran after her friend. She was adorable, and for some reason I couldn't get her off my mind. Just then Yammy returned with his lunch.

"So why are you here? You hate places like this."

"It was an angel who told me to come."

"Or was it a cute face in a skirt? You're not using the church to chase women, are you?" He raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of the burger he had ordered.

"No. after that fight with Noitora, I truly believe god saved my life. I've devoted myself to teaching children to sing in his honor." I flattened my expression slightly insulted.

"I see. But it does seem that one girl has captured your attention. The dark haired one, I see her here with her friends all the time. Oh now what was her name?" He seemed to try and think. "Akane?"

"Meyome." I accidentally blurted out. I quickly recovered, "I heard her friends call her Meyome."

"What about the orange haired girl?" He asked taking another large bite of his burger.

"Well," I tried to think. It finally came to me, "Orihime, I think."

"Yet you remembered Meyome's name so easily." Yammy smirked.

Damn! He knew her name all along didn't he?!

"So what's really up between you two?" He grabbed some of his fries and leaned forward like a girl awaiting gossip.

"I help her train, and that's it." I admitted.

"I see, now I understand why you stopped her from punching that one girl."

My eyes widened. "You-"

"Yea I saw, I was fixing to run down here, but then I saw you intervene." he finished his fries and took a drink. "I knew you could handle it, but i would still get in trouble if i didn't come see what was going on."

"It's the same thing here. The last thing I need is the pastor yelling at me for a fight that I could have stopped. Especially involving the girl that's going to marry his boy."

There was a tiny pain in my chest as I said those last words.

"I see," Yammy smiled. "Well I have to get back to work, you take care." He said standing up.

"Will do, and you should come sit in on a sermon sometime." I smiled leaning back in the chair.

He chuckled, "You know that's not my thing."

"True, I'll see you around then." I chuckled. Instead of going to check on Meyome, I left, knowing I would see her tomorrow.

-Meyome's POV-

After the incident at the mall, I was still silently fuming inside. So after making sure Orihime got home okay, I went to that spot and hoisted up the bag. It was harder to move around without my normal workout clothes but I didn't care. I stood there ferociously punching and kicking the bag.

"Stupid! Rukia! She just! UUGHHH!" I screamed out loud.

Before I knew it, it was getting dark, so I ran home. The next day in church, I didn't fight it, I sat there and I watched Grimmjow the whole time. I just couldn't wait for church to be done with. To be able to be so close to the 22 year old man all the ladies fawned over was awesome for my ego, to fight with this man gave satisfaction to my stress, and to have an intellectually stimulating conversation with him was a nice thing I didn't get too often anymore.

After church I immediately ran to our usual spot. Thankfully Grimmjow was late, which gave me plenty of time to change into my clothes. I had to change behind a group of trees since I hadn't been able to wear them under my church clothes. What seemed like an hour later, Grimmjow finally walked up. I ran up to him.

"It's about time you got here!" I playfully scowled.

"You were only waiting 15 minutes!" he laughed, rubbing my head, and I smiled with a small blush.

"That's still 15 minutes too long!" I laughed.

"Well I hope you're ready, I won't go as easy on you today!" Grimmjow gave a smirk as if he were challenge. I stared in acceptance of that challenge. So, Grimmjow progressively went harder on me, by 1:30 I was panting hard.

"You all right?" Grimmjow asked. He was sweating, but he wasn't out of breath like I was.

"I'll be fine." I said in between breaths as I hung my head down. I was caught off guard as Grimmjow lifted me up and began to carry me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." Grimmjow smirked. I turned my head and looked at the corner of my eye to see that he was headed for the river. He set me down and switched to carrying me bridal style as he entered the river.

"Grimmjow!" I eeped as he dropped me into the water. I quickly surfaced and gasped. "What was that for?!"

"You obviously needed a break." He looked like he was trying really hard to hold back his laughter. While the water came up to under my chest he was so much taller than me to where it only came up to the middle of his stomach. "How does it feel though? Cooling off? I noticed you're not gasping for breath."

"Hmmm?" I took a moment to pay attention to myself and I realized I was feeling better. I wasn't panting and I wasn't sweating anymore. "Y-Yea, I am."

He placed his hand on my head and smiled. "Good. We'll cool off for another 10 minutes, then we'll go hard for the rest of the time."

"All right." I nodded. Grimmjow turned around before a devious smirk came to my face. I then splashed him.

Without even turning around I heard the sly smile on his face as he spoke. "Oh it's on now."

He swung his arm and created a huge splash. Instead of 10 minutes, we played around for 45. After noticing the time we quickly got out and began again at the same strength we had left off. When 3pm came around I reluctantly headed home, looking forward to the next day. 3 months passed with the same routine, we trained every day at the same time. During this time I had also been forced to spend more time with Ichigo. And while we continued to be friends I just could not see him as anything more. Every time he tried to kiss me, Grimmjows face would flash in front of me and i would shy away, coming up with an excuse such as 'I'm sorry, i'm not ready yet.' or if in public 'what's that over there?'.

~~~~dream~~~~

"Meyome."

I opened my eyes, to see Grimmjow standing ready across from me, shirtless but still in his basketball shorts. I was in my usual sports bra and yoga pants. For a moment I was entranced by his well sculpted body.

"Meyome! You need to focus!" the older man scolded me, but he wore a smirk on his face.

"Y-yes sir!" I felt the heat in my cheeks.

We continued with our workout for what seemed like hours. The sun was nearly down when we finished. I was exhausted, same with him.

"Hey how about another dip in the creek?" Grimmjow suggested pointing towards the water.

"B-but!"

Grimmjow smirked. "We'll only be in trouble if we get caught. What do ya say?"

I nodded my head and we went into the creek. Where he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me on the lips. And as his hands went under the water and around my waist...

I jolted awake, and noticed a tingling wetness between my legs. I knew what it meant, and I knew it would be a sin to relieve it. I sighed, left it alone, and went back to sleep.

The next day during training, as in some cruel twist of fate, Grimmjow had forgotten his under shirt. It took all of my willpower not to stand there and stare at the torso that was shaped way better than my dream had shown. I had also refused any breaks that Grimmjow offered. When I had fallen to the ground in a gasping fit Grimmjow rushed over and put my arms above my head.

"All right that's it, like it or not we're taking a break. You just had an asthma attack!"

I looked to the side, it's been a long time since I last had an asthma attack. "Fine," I scoffed.

"Meyome, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself today."

"I'M FINE!" I accidentally snapped. But I immediately hung my head, i was scared of what Grimmjow was going to say. Instead of a lecture though, it was silent until i felt his arms wrap around me in a tender embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the pastors son. that's all. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Is there anything i can help with?" Grimmjow sounded very concerned.

the tears threatened my eyes as I shook my head 'no'. "Unfortunately not."

"All right then, are you ready to keep going?"

I dusted myself off before standing up and nodding, "Yea, I'm ready."

the air was tense as we finished up, not even taking the time to say goodbye to each other. i was reluctant to go where i was headed. Ichigo's father had invited me to dinner, but it was just that, me. i was going to be alone with Ichigo, his father, and his sisters. but thankfully, everything went well at dinner, his sisters were really nice and Ichigo actually behaved in front of them. that's one thing i did love, he was very kind to his sisters. Since his mom died when he was young, he sort of helped his father in raising them. I smiled at Ichigo as he helped his sisters clean up the table. Isshin pulled me to the side.

"I know that look." He smiled suggestively. "are you ready to start looking at dresses? I heard from your parents that you haven't expressed any interest at looking at anything wedding related. They also say you haven't been home a lot. Is something wrong?"

My eyes widened, 'I cant tell him about Grimmjow, He'll be kicked out!' "As far as being out of the house, I've been doing a lot of self studies on animal anatomy at a nice quiet spot in town. It's a place i can go and know i don't have to worry about being disturbed. But to be honest, I am nervous about this whole wedding thing, I've seen Ichigo as nothing but a friend up to this point. it's really hard to see him as anything else. But the way he's so sweet to his sisters, it's always adorable."

Not a single word of what I said was a lie, in the early morning I would head to the library and check out books on animal anatomy and physiology then go to that special spot by the river, studying until Grimmjow got there.

Isshin smiled before setting a hand on my shoulder, "I know you will come to see him as a man."

I smiled and nodded as i watched him walk away and over to Ichigo. I saw them look at me at the corner of their eyes. in response i slightly tilted my head but Isshin just smiled. but nothing was said until we were all sitting out front watching TV. I was really getting into it since it was a documentary on the domestication of animals.

"Hey you guys who wants to go get ice cream?" Isshin stood up to stretch. and both the girls stood up as well saying they did.

"How about y'all go and Meyome and I will stay here. She seems really interested in this program." Ichigo smiled putting his arm around me. "You wanted to become a veterinarian right?"

my eyes widened slightly and smiled, "you remembered."

Ichigo smiled sweetly, "Of course i did." he then leaned in and kissed my cheek. Around the time i felt my cheeks heat up, Ichigo chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush."

"All right you two." Isshin chuckled. "Behave while the girls and i are gone. do you want me to bring any back?"

"I'll take some Strawberry." Ichigo smiled.

I let out a single chuckle.

"What kind do you want Meyome?"

"I'll have Cookie dough, if its ok."

"Got it, strawberry and cookie dough." Isshin smiled and looked to the girls, who had just got their shoes on.

After they had left, Ichigo pulled me over into his lap and smirked, "Now what was that chuckle about?"

"What chuckle?" I played stupid.

He grabbed my sides in a tickle and smiled genuinely "When i said i wanted Strawberry."

"Ooooh That! come on that was cute, i never expected you to love strawberry ice cream." I smiled.

"Oh i thought it had to do with my name."

"It may have been that too."

After a mischievous smirk, Ichigo leaned me back on the couch and began to tickle me. then the tickle fight turned into a fun wrestling match, we were both winded on the floor when we quit.

"Damn girl, you're stronger than you look!" He smiled and chuckled.

"Look who's talking!" I chuckled as well. Crawling over I lifted up his shirt to reveal a six pack abs. My midsection tightened when i looked over his stomach.

"That blush says you like what you see." Ichigo smirked leaning me back. "You got to see mine, I want to see if you have any."

He slowly slid his hand up my stomach, pushing my shirt up all the way under my chin, exposing my bra.

"I-Ichigo!" I was so embarrassed, not even Grimmjow had seen this much of me. 'Grimmjow again? Why am I always thinking of Grimmjow?'

"Damn Mey, you're ripped yourself." He said rubbing my stomach.

"I-I had some help."

"I applaud the woman helping you."

My eyes closed, I couldn't tell him it was a man. "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

I jumped when I felt something wet on my stomach. My eyes snapped open, "Ichigo!" I cried out in a breathy moan.

Ichigo's eyes widened before they narrowed and he smirked, "That was sexy, could you do it again?" He spoke as he rubbed his hands up my sides before he pushed up my bra. "Holy shit." His eyes widened when he saw my bare breasts. "These are amazing! how can you be fit yet have so much breast." He smiled before taking one into his mouth.

I moaned loudly, and then quickly covered my mouth. 'Did that come from me?'

"Don't hide it, I'll show you how to see me as the man I am." Ichigo smiled, but in my head i had a flashback to what Isshin said, 'I know you will come to see him as a man.' and the fact that they both looked over to me while talking. this couldn't be a coincidence! I quickly pulled away and began to tear up, he faking being sweet just to do it with me? how far did he plan on going? was he going to get me pregnant so i couldn't say no to the marriage? That would ruin all of my plans! I scooted back when i tried to look at Ichigo's face, all i could think about was Grimmjow. i felt i had also betrayed him. i quickly gathered my things and ran, out of the house, out of town, to that little spot that had become so dear to me and the man i love. There I cried, I cried for hours. I had almost fallen perfectly into their plan.

rest of the week, i didn't attend our work out sessions. I stayed in the house, and locked myself in my room. However, the entire week, that dream with Grimmjow had progressively gotten more intimate to the point he was placing himself inside of me while he pressed me against one of the large river boulders. that Sunday, my parents dragged me to church, there in that one building, all the people i didn't want to see were gathered. Isshin, Ichigo, and most of all Grimmjow. To avoid all their gazes, i stared at the stain glass window. However, my worst wish came true when Isshin called me up after it was all over. Grimmjow bumped into me as I headed up there.

"Sorry," He spoke somewhat coldly before walking off. I felt my heart shatter as the tears welled up in my eyes. Nevertheless, i walked my way up to the Pastor.

"Are you doing ok my child?" He ask with concern.

"Yes sir, I'm fine, still a little shook up."

"I apologize my child, You are a wonderful young lady, and i only want the best for my son. I hope you can forgive our actions and continue on with the marraige."

My eyes narrowed before I ran off. I stopped about a block away from the opposite side of town and shoved my hands in my pockets before begining to walk. I felt a paper in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the writing,

_I'll be waiting at our spot. But I can only be there until 6pm. -Grimmjow_

the butterflies invaded my stomach as I thought of being alone with the man who was being so sensual with me in my dreams. But i found myself running in that direction.

it was about 3 when i arrived at the river and sure enough, Grimmjow was sitting by the river. he sighed and smiled when he caught sight of me.

"Thank god, I thought you weren't going to come. If i made you angry last time I'm sorry!"

I dropped to the ground and began to cry. "I-I thought you'd be the one mad at me!"

Grimmjow ran to my side and scooped me into his arms. "I could never be mad at you! Please tell me whats wrong!"

"I cant!" I cried even more. "I can't tell you this!"

"Then go to confession tomorrow, tell the father what is wrong, you know that they are sworn to secrecy!" He spoke bringing me closer in towards his chest

my sniffles died down and I nodded. It might help to tell of my troubles.

"All right, then tomorrow, we'll continue our workouts tomorrow. Can we agree on that?"

"Yea." I smiled against his warm, broad chest. after my sniffles had ceased, then Grimmjow wiped my cheeks and sent me home with a smile.

The next day...

As I walked into the confessions booth, I got a few curious eyes but they just disregarded it as petty matters. As I looked around to make sure Grimmjow wasn't there, I entered the booth.

"What can I do for you my child?" The male voice spoke.

"Father I feel like I've been committing a horrible sin."

"As long as you confess you shall be forgiven. Now, what is the matter?"

"You see father, every day I work out with a male friend."

"Yes?" The voices interest seemed peaked.

"And... I've begun to have impure thoughts about him. I'm even dreaming of things you should only do after marriage. Father, I wake up with a tingling feeling between my legs which I know I cannot relieve, for it'd be a sin. I'm so ashamed of myself!" I placed my head in my hands and began to tear up.

"How would you describe your feelings for this man? Is it merely lust?"

"Father no!" I said a bit insulted, "Granted what initially attracted me was his looks, but while training I've been honored to learn about him, who he really is. We have become very close."

"Knowing it's not lust how would you describe this feeling you have for him?"

I sighed, "Father, I love him. I love him so much." I had finally admitted it to someone other than myself.

"That is not a sin." He sounded really happy. "Do you think this man may have feelings for you as well?"

"I seriously doubt it, I have nothing to offer him, god blessed this earth with his presence, yet I'm just another face in the crowd. This man is special and I'm just ordinary. Besides I'm already set to wed the pastor's son later this year. He's even tried to impregnate me already so that i couldn't say no."

"What?!" The voice sounded infuriated, "How could he have done such a thing?" He seemed to try and calm down. "If you do not mind me asking, child, Did you?"

"No father, I figured out the plan and ran out. I went to the place where my friend and I train."

"What did you do there?"

"I wept. I felt as though i betrayed my friend and the feelings i had for him."

"I see. You say you train every day?"

"Yes father."

"Then when you see him today, tell him how you feel and see how he reacts."

"Yes father, thank you." I smiled.

"May the holy spirit be with you." I heard the smile on the fathers face.

And with that I left, running at top speed towards our spot. I was late, yet Grimmjow wasn't there. I even changed and had waited for another 30 minutes before he finally showed up. I ran to him, smiling and thinking of what the father had said.

"Sorry I'm late! I got held back at the church!" he was leaned over panting.

"That's ok," I smiled. I decided I didn't want to jeopardize what I had, I didn't want to scare him away.

So we progressed with training, all the time he looked as if he was expecting something. Near the end of the time he sighed.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" I asked walking over towards the water bottles.

"I guess you're never going to tell me."

"Huh?" I was completely confused.

"Then again you already did. So I guess I'll give you an answer."

He walked over to me and pulled me in close, with one arm wrapped around my waist he used the other to lift up my chin and kiss me. When he finally let me go he said, "I love you too, Meyome. I love you so much."

That's when it clicked! The reason I didn't see Grimmjow was because he was the one IN THE CONFESSION BOOTH! I put my hands on my face, I was so freaking embarrassed! How did I not recognize his voice!?

But he grabbed my hands and pulled them away, "Meyome don't hide from me. Please don't hide that beautiful face from me."

"J-Just forget everything I said in confession."

I turned to start walking away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his embrace, "After hearing the one I love, loves me back? Not even Satan himself could take you from me now." he began to move his lips in again slowly.

'It's no use, I love him so much. I cant tell him no.'

His hand slid up my wrist and balled itself in my palm. when he splayed open his fingers, our fingertips brushed before we held each others hands.

"Meyome..." He mumbled a few inches away from my lips. My eyes closed, my body silently giving him permission to kiss me again.

This time I took the time to indulge myself in his lips, which were just a little bigger than my own. but he didnt try to smother me, instead he gently brushed them against my own.

When we separated he picked me up bridal style and put me in his car.

"Grimmjow, where are we going?" I asked as he got in.

He was silent, the entire ride in fact. When we pulled up to a nice looking house he got out and took my hand, practically dragging me inside. But before closing the door, he held it in his hand, and with his free hand he brought me in for another kiss. After he released the kiss, I couldn't help but smile at the strong, protective grip he had around my waist. But as i turned back to glimpse outside I saw a familiar orange haired boy looking our way. His eyes were wide with shock and it quickly turned to anger when our eyes met. that was when the door finally closed.

"Are you all right?" Grimmjow looked worried.

"I-Ichigo saw us."

His eyes widened, but only for a moment. "It'll be ok, follow me." He spoke before walking up the stairs. I made haste after him, and followed him as he turned into a room. I stood at the door as i watched him pick up the phone that was beside a very large bed. He was silent as he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Yes hello Mr. Cifer? this is Father Jaegerjaquez... I just wanted to call you and inform you that your daughter was almost sexually attacked... Don't worry I happened to be walking by and i chased off the attackers... I have her here with me... I brought her to my house as so she could get some rest... She just fell asleep, she had obviously been trying to fight them off... Yes sir I'll bring her home tomorrow... Bye."

"You know lying is a sin unbecoming of a church man." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure the lord will forgive me" he chuckled as he led me over to the bed. after leaning me back, he took off my Yoga pants and wife beater, leaving me in just my undergarments.

"Grimmjow think of the sins we're committing!" I squeal trying to cover up.

"The only sin you have committed are the sins of being pure. You wonder what it is like to be touched by the man you love. Which loving is not a sin. Therefore we shall both be forgiven." He smiled as he drew me closer and into his embrace.

"You have to rationalize everything, don't you?" i gave a chuckle before giving in. But to be honest, his explanation did make me feel a bit better.

"If you will allow me, I want to make you mine." he created a small space between us as so he could look at me as I replied.

"Grimmjow, I-I," I was still nervous, but i did want him to have me, because that meant he would also be mine. I couldn't find the words, and hung my head.

"We can wait if that's what you want." Grimmjow spoke tenderly as he placed a hand on the back of my head.

"I-I," I sucked it up. "I want you t-to have me." I looked up and met his eyes.

He smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek before reaching behind my back. I eeped in embarrassment as he unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. And after he laid me back, he slid off my underwear. Pulling back, he looked me over and quietly exclaimed, "Your body looks absolutely amazing!" he ran his hand down my front, slowly going over my six pack.

"Well if I have anyone to thank for that, it's you." I smiled.

He chuckled then ran his hands up and down the sides my body, "I thought I'd only be able to dream about doing this. I'm honored to be the first to touch this flawless skin."

The sensation of his hands on my skin quickly aroused me, and it only got worse as his hands began to wander away from my sides. "Grimmjow," I fidgeted my legs. "Please t-," I stopped and covered my mouth, embarrassed about what i was fixing to say.

"Please what?" Grimmjow smirked in a sexy way while uncovering my mouth with one hand and sliding the other up my side.

"Please touch me more." I accidentally blurted out in a half moan, the heat in between my legs quickly becoming too much for me.

He exhaled heavily before grinding his crotch on mine. I could feel his hardened manhood through the thin clothes he was still wearing. "This is what you do to me, Meyome."

"Gri-Grimmjow," I begged.

He lies on his side next to me and put his middle finger in my face. "Here, make sure you get it nice and wet." so I took the digit into my mouth and began sucking on it. As I toyed with the finger inside my mouth he placed my hand on his crotch, "Meyome if you can get me to cum it'll last a lot longer."

I instinctively dove my hand into his boxers, wrapped my hand around his manhood and began to pump it. The groans and little moans that escaped Grimmjow turned me on so bad! I began to pump faster and before I knew it Grimmjow groaned, "I-I'm cumming..." his semen went everywhere and there was so much. With the way I was pumping him, the elastic of his boxers and his shorts was sitting on the middle of his long shaft, his short, sky-blue pubic hair peeking from around his manhood. He was panting when he took his finger out of my mouth and laid me on my back. "spread your legs," was all he said.

He rubbed around my entrance before sticking the digit in. It hurt a little but it also felt amazing at the same time. He took one of my breasts into my mouth and began sucking, both actions driving me insane.

After a couple of minutes he added another finger. I moaned his name, it hurt yet I still wanted more. "Grimmjow do you have a-a condom?" I didnt know if the heat from my cheeks came from my arousal or because I was so embarrassed.

He seemed a little shocked by my question but he smiled softly and nodded. While he rummaged through the drawer, I searched my phone for the song I knew fit this moment perfectly. I found it and hit play.

[Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert]

Grimmjow paused for a bit then chuckled... "Is this how you feel right now?"

I smiled, nodded and began to sing to him...

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

His eyes widened, as I took initiative and began kissing him while occasionally singing more words. But I stopped when the song got to the chorus...

_Forget about the sunrise._

_Fight the sleep in your eyes._

_I don't wanna miss a second with you._

_Let's stay this way forever._

_It's only getting better if we want it to._

Grimmjow lay, silently with widened eyes.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just listening to my heaven sent angel serenades me." his look of shock turned into a large, soft, gentle smile.

"I'm not that good." I blushed and looked off to the side.

He smiled and kissed me before he settled between my legs, condom on, and placed himself at my entrance. He kissed me and quickly pushed into me, causing me to whimper. The pain was horrible! He didn't move, he kissed away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know it caused you a lot of pain."

I smiled, I didn't know what I had done to deserve him. "I'm okay."

He remained motionless until I told him it was ok to move. But before he did he reset the song.

"This will be our song." he smiled. I nodded in agreement as he began to slowly pump in and out to the music, halftime to the beat.

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

He continued his halftime pumps while he gripped onto my hips for leverage, and attacked my mouth with his, our passionate kisses representing our love for each other.

_I don't wanna let a minute get away_

_Cause we got no time to lose_

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

_And what we do is ours to choose_

We smiled and sang it together at the chorus.

"Forget about the sunrise.

Fight the sleep in your eyes.

I don't wanna miss a second with you.

Let's stay this way forever.

It's only getting better if we want it to."

At the turn of tempo Grimmjow slightly increased his pumps. The pain I had started with was replaced with a magnificent sensation that left me a moaning mess. As it went further into the song I begged Grimmjow to go faster and harder. In the end to keep a variation he stayed with the ever-changing tempo of the song. I didn't pay attention to how many songs we had gone through, I only remember that near the end it came back to Adam Lambert.

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over _

"G-Grimmjow!" I moaned out.

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die._

He latched onto my mouth he released me only to moan, "We'll do it together!"

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older._

It was that moment our climaxes hit us full force! Our moans the music of our love making, our juices the product.

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never._

_~song ends~_

I looked at the clock. It had been almost 5 hours and I was exhausted!

Panting Grimmjow pulled himself up, kissed me and said, "I love you, Meyome."

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

After giving me one of his gorgeous smiles, he lies on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled and followed suit, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep myself.

Yes I was sore as hell, but in return I had found my soul mate. I later went to tell my parent that I WASN'T going through with the arranged marriage to Ichigo. I told them that it wasn't their choice who i spent the rest of my life with. Ichigo told his father he had seen me with Grimmjow, and Grimmjow was kicked out of the church. And when Father found out, despite mothers crying protests, he kicked me out of the house. Grimmjow, of course, took me in and helped me choose an alternative college to attend. with an occasional call from mother, i lived a busy life with Grimmjow. 3 more years passed and Grimmjow finally asked me to marry him, and now 4 years after the wedding I'm currently pregnant with his second child and graduating with a degree in small animal science. my 26 year old husband is proud of me for graduating, and 3 year old Stark is excited about getting a little sister. The night after graduation we all sat down to talk about the baby and we all decided on the name Lilynette.


End file.
